


Winn Needs Some Love

by GachMoBrea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Blame, Sickfic, Worry, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn catches something suddenly and doesn't make it to work.<br/>Will anyone notice?</p><p>(Not a great summary, sorry...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winn Needs Some Love

"Achoo!" Winn sneezed loudly, the noise echoing in his empty apartment. He didn't know how he caught the cold, he was feeling fine the night before.   
Winn reaches for his phone and groans at the blank screen. He had forgotten to plug it in last night, too exhausted from overhauling Cat's computer after a virus attack.  
"Like anyone'll will notice I'm gone," he sighs, dropping the device next to him on the bed, "I'll just rest a little longer."  
He falls into a deep sleep.

\--

"Hey, Kara, have you seen Winn?" Ted from the printing room asked the blond before she got onto the elevator, Cat's coffee and breakfast in her hand.  
"What? Winn? No," Kara frowns, "Isn't he upstairs?"  
"No, I checked," Ted shakes his head, "He isn't answering his cell either. Does he have the day off?"  
"I don't think so, but maybe?" Kara shrugs, getting on the elevator as the doors open, "I'll see what I can find out."  
"Thanks, Kara," Ted manages to say before the doors close.

 

"Keera, you were almost late, what kept you?" Cat is standing in front of her assistant's desk, one hand holding her sunglasses, the other her phone.  
"Sorry, Miss Grant," Kara hands the woman her drink, taking the sunglasses from her at the same time.  
"My computer better be working when I get in my office," Cat says instead of a thank you. Kara follows after her to put her breakfast on her desk.  
"Was Winn here last night fixing it?" she asks, watching the other woman poke at a few keys to activate the machine.  
"Who?" Cat doesn't wait for an answer to the question, "The stuttery one was in here last night and I told him not to leave before it was fixed."  
"Winn, his name is Winn," Kara tries to get the name to stick.   
"His name could be Clyde and it wouldn't matter, Keera," Cat is using her dismissive tone, letting Kara know it's time to leave.   
She does as she isn't directly told and wanders over to her best friend's desk, hoping to find a clue as to why he isn't there.

"Hey, Kara," Ginny from accounting touches the blonde's elbow to get her attention, "Have you seen Winn? I forgot the password to my computer again and he always hacks into it for me."  
"Winn?" Kara says the name likes it's foreign to her, "No, he uh, he hasn't shown yet."  
Ginny frowns, "Well, if you see him, can you tell him to call me?"  
"Sure," Kara shrugs, waiting for the other woman to leave before turning her attention back to the desk.

"What are you looking for?" Jimmy Olsen's deep voice asks over her shoulder. She smiles, but doesn't turn around.  
"I'm looking to see if Winn left a note," she explains, but there is nothing to indicate why the techie is absent.   
"I was wondering where he was, I got something for him."  
Kara turns her attention to the man behind her and sees some sort of action figure, 'not a toy' the Winn in her head says, in his hands. It's still in it's box.  
"That's for Winn?" she smiles, knowing how excited her friend will be to get an addition to his collection.  
"Yeah, I went to a trade fair to take some pictures and saw this, thought Winn would enjoy it."  
"I'm sure he will, if we can find him," she moves to her desk, there's still so many things to do for Cat...

\--

A harsh bout of coughing wakes Winn out of his pleasant dreams. Thankfully, there's a nearby trash can and he empties his stomach's contents into it.  
"So, it's a little worse than a cold," he diagnoses himself. He's freezing, but he doesn't have the energy to get another blanket from his closet. He burrows deeper into the covers and forces himself to fall back to sleep.

\--

"Keera!" Cat shouts from her office, the blonde strides in immediately.  
"Yes, Miss Grant?"   
"Tell the stuttering one to buy me a new screen, this one is broken," the woman emphasizes the order with a turn of the obviously cracked screen.  
"How did it crack?" Kara can't help but ask, never thinking the other woman capable of such strength.  
"Don't be so surprised, Keera," her boss chides, "There's more to me than my beauty and ability to print a good story."  
"Right," Kara nods, not surprised the by the woman's deflection. She leaves without a comment, noticing the still empty desk. Maybe she should check in on Winn.

\--

After two more lurches into the trash bin, Winn decides he really needs to splash some water on his face. He's sweating and his throat feels raw. He figures he can get a drink while he's freshening up.  
Slowly, because that's the only speed he's capable of now, he gets out of bed and makes it to the bathroom without a problem. The water feels amazing on his skin. His entire face is shoved in the sink under the tap. After he finishes, carelessly drying his face with a towel, he grabs some liquid cold medicine and heads back to his bed.   
Three steps out of the bathroom, he passes out.

\--

Kara is finishing her to-do list for the day when her phone rings. She checks the ID and smiles when it says "Alex."  
"Hey, sis," she smiles, sorting some papers and putting them neatly into a folder, "What's up?"  
"Hey, Kara, is Winn there?" her sister's voice doesn't have the 'this-is-an-emergency' tone so Kara relaxes. She glances over to her friend's desk, even though she knows he isn't there, "No, he's been gone all day."  
"Oh," Alex sounds disappointed, "I was hoping he could help me with something here. Do you have any idea where he is or what he's doing?"  
"No, and you're not the first person to ask," Kara notes how many people were depending on the young man, sometimes she forgets how much he does.  
"Do you think he's in trouble?" Alex sounds as concerned as Kara feels.  
She sighs, "I don't know. I'm going to go over to his apartment to check on him."  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No, that's alright, he might've just slept in," she says, even though it's not like him.  
"Okay," her sister doesn't sound too keen on the idea, "But don't hesitate to call me if you change your mind, okay?"  
"Okay," Kara hangs up and checks Miss Grant's office. Her boss is looking over something on her tablet, her glasses resting on the edge of her nose.  
Kara knocks on the door, "Miss Grant?"  
"Let me guess, you need to go check on the stuttering one and see if he's okay?" she asks, eyes still on the tablet.  
"Uh, yes," Kara blinks through her shock, "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"Of course you will, Keera, you are my assistant, not a stay at home nurse."  
She uses that as a dismissal and leaves the building as quickly as she can, without using her superpowers.

 

When she gets to Winn's apartment, her heart is beating a thousand miles a minute. What if he's hurt? What if he's dead? No, that's silly, I'm sure his battery just died again and he overslept.  
The worry and explanations war through her mind as she knocks once, twice, three times on the door. There's no response, no noise at all from the inside.   
Kara briefly checks the hallway before using her X-Ray vision to check the inside. She sees a body on the floor and her heart jumps to her throat, "Winn."  
As carefully as she can, she forces the locked door open. The doorframe protests and a few splinters fly out, but she doesn't care. She rests the door back where it's supposed to go and hurries to where the body is lying in her best friend's apartment.  
"Winn? Winn, are you okay?" her nose crinkles at the horrid smell of vomit. She checks his pulse and instantly sighs in relief when she feels it.   
She sees the bottle of cold medicine inches away from her friend's hand, no doubt having rolled away when he passed out. She uses her super strength to get him into his bed, noting how cold and sweaty he is. Once he's settled under the covers, she rushes into the bathroom and to soak a cloth for his forehead.  
Seconds later, she has the cloth on his head, wondering where he might keep his thermometer. He usually came over to her house, not the other way around.  
"Kara?" she looks down and frowns at the unfocused look she's getting from her friend. His usual bright eyes are clouded over with whatever bug he's caught.  
"Yeah, it's me," she smiles, turning the cloth over so it's cold against his forehead, "How are you feeling?"  
"Bad," the single word seems to be all Winn can manage. His eyes are already closing.  
"Stay with me, buddy," Kara nudges him gently, "You need to tell me your symptoms so I can give you the right medicine."  
He makes a valiant effort to open his eyes again, but only manages to get them half way, "Sick...tired...cold..."  
The words are coming out between pained breaths. Kara decides to call her sister.

 

"Your friend had a severe fever and was on his way towards bronchitis," the doctor tells the two women later, "It's a good thing you brought him in."  
"Thank you, doctor," Alex says, putting a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. The doctor nods and leaves to monitor his other patients, leaving the women alone in the room with Winn.  
"I should have checked on him sooner," Kara frowns, standing at the foot of her best friend's hospital bed, "Why didn't I check on him sooner?"  
"Hey," Alex puts her arms around her in a half hug, "you didn't do anything wrong."  
"I didn't anything."  
"You got him to the hospital."  
"Eventually."  
"Kara," Alex turns her sister so she can look her directly in the eyes, "You had no way of knowing he was sick. Not every situation is going to be a worst case scenario."  
"But if I had only checked on him sooner-"  
Alex cuts her off with a raised hand, "He's going to be FINE, Kara. It's just a fever. Not everything bad that happens to people is your fault, you know."  
"But, Winn," Kara tries again, but is silenced by her sister's glare.  
"Winn will be fine. Give him some credit. He's a tough guy."  
Kara takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looks at her friend's sleeping form and nods, "You're right."

\--

"Wait, you carried me? Like, bridal style or over your shoulder?" after an overnight stay at the hospital, Winn was cleared by the doctor to leave. The doctor gave him some medication to make sure the virus was out of his system and Kara came to bring him home. She was relaying her side of the story as they rode in a cab together.  
"I don't know, like the normal way you carry people?" Kara smiled. As appreciative as her friend was at being saved, he was also finicky about the details of said rescue.  
"That is so embarrassing," Winn mumbles to himself. Kara can't help catching it with her super hearing.  
"No one was there to see anyway, so it's just between you and me," she reminds him.  
"Right, okay, yeah," his color is significantly better than when Kara had found him the day before. She wasn't sure if the red on his cheeks was his color returning or a blush.

Kara helps strip and remake Winn's bed with clean sheets. She also disposes of the rancid trash can, throwing the whole thing in a bigger bag before dumping it in the apartment dumpster.  
"What am I supposed to use if I get nauseous?" Winn fusses at the loss, it had had some sort of character on it and Winn was going to save it.  
"I got you a bucket," Kara places the item near the bed, "Now, get in bed."  
Winn's cheeks go bright red, but he listens. Kara brings him the medicine and a glass of water. He takes that with a thanks before downing the pills and emptying the glass.  
"I have to get going, or I'll be late," Kara says apologetically. She makes sure to put a fresh glass of water by the bed.  
"Thanks, Kara, for everything," Winn gives her one of his goofy smiles, his eyes already drooping.  
"I'll check on you after work, but your phone's fully charged if you need me," she pats his foot gently, before backing out of the apartment.  
Alex had someone fix the door while Winn was in the hospital, giving Kara a key to lock it. She sighs, thankful that her friend was okay.

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or the characters.


End file.
